


A New Kind of New Year's Eve

by soo



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony muses on his New Year's Eve plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of New Year's Eve

It was New Years Eve and last year at this time, Tony was getting ready to go out on the town with Abby. Abby knew where all the best parties were and how to have a good time. And if he happened to get lucky, there was no hurt feelings just a sly smile and wink of encouragement.

This year, however, he was staying in. It was going to be a quite New Years Eve. No parties for him. At least not any that included lots of people, loud music, and a ton of food. This year, he was going to be spending it with Gibbs. It’s weird that after months of dating, he still wasn’t sure what Gibbs saw in him. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth and just enjoy the ride.

He paid for the Thai take out. The good stuff not what Fornell and Gibbs always seemed to end up getting. While a quiet New Years Eve might not be what he was used to doing, it just might be the best ever and he was looking forward to the New Year. Smiling, he headed out the door and to Gibb’s.


End file.
